If I were Gay
by LZfOx1379
Summary: Sora sings a little song to Riku, Riku decides to sing back...was a oneshot thing but its more now! R&R!
1. Sora's GAY!

**AN: I CAN'T HELP MYSELF! IT HAD TO BE DONE!**

**Fox: I am so sorry but I had to do this song so freakin' badly! It was on my mind like forever!**

**Leo: If this bothers anyone we are sorry!**

**Zeo: Please though do tell if you like the song!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts…or anything else in this story...though I wish I did with every fiber of my being!(whimpers) **

**ONTO THE PRESENTATION!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Sora, Riku, Leon and Cloud all decided to go to the karaoke bar one night. Even though it took a hell of a lot to convince Riku and Leon to come to the little bar.

Sora sat there on Riku's lap bobbing his head softly to the music, enjoying the person singing on stage. Riku just sat there enjoying the feeling of Sora so close to him, placed his head on Sora's shoulders and wrapped his arms around the brunette's waist.

Both were wearing pretty casual clothing. Sora was wearing tight blue jeans and a tight red shirt, while Riku was wearing slightly baggy dark blue jeans, and a silver muscle shirt, accenting his silver hair.

"Here you both go" Cloud yelled over the loud cheers and applause, just as Leon got of the stage, glaring angrily at the blonde.

Cloud was wearing black leather pants, and a blue silk shirt. He was getting a lot of attention and managed to get a few free drinks by flirting with the bartender.

"Thanks Cloud!" Sora cried and eagerly chugged down his drink. Riku merely nodded his thanks and turned his attention back to the stage.

"Why am I even here?" Riku muttered softly. Sora batted his arm good-naturedly, and pouted at the silver haired male.

"Oh come on Riku, It can't be that bad, besides Leon sings really good!"

"Well, he is the only god damn person that sang so far that could!"

Sora huffed loudly and muttered that he had to go to the bathroom; He left just as Leon weaved his way threw the crowd.

"Jeez, this is terrible" Riku said under his breath, "When can I leave?"

"Same goes for me" Leon cried glaring at Cloud, "Why the hell did you make me sing anyway?"

Cloud sat down on the chair next to Riku and Sora and sipped on his drink slowly. He eyed Leon slowly drinking in his sight. Leon too was wearing leather pants, and a dark blue silk shirt. Leon felt himself quickly losing his temper.

"Because" Cloud drawled, swirling his straw around his drink, "You sing pretty damn well, and" he let his voice turn into a whisper, "I promised you could have your way with me didn't I?"

Leon just blushed and plopped down into a chair and grabbed Cloud, dragging him into his lap. He slapped the blonde's ass just for good measure, and covered his mouth with his own to cover the angry yells. They were just about to go for a serious make-out session when--.

"Next up we have a real knock out coming for ya! Please put your hands together for the red-hot Sora!"

"WHAT!"

Loud applause and thunderous cheers drowned out the furious swears coming out of Riku's mouth. Sora stepped out into the spot light in a totally different outfit than the blue jeans and red shirt he wore before.

He was now wearing tight TIGHT leather pants that could be describes as black pant on skin. Sora had a midriff baring cobalt blue shirt on. He scanned through the crowd, just as they music was starting, and locked his eyes onto the sea-green ones of Riku.

He closed his eyes and began…

_Here we are_

_Dear old friend_

_You and I_

_Are drunk again,_

_Laughs have been had _

_And Tears have been shed_

_Maybe the whiskey has gone to my head…_

Riku, Leon and Cloud looked at each other in total confusion, they have never heard of this song before.

Sora enjoyed the lost looks on the others faces and decided that this was more than ever the time to let it all out.

_But if I were gay, _

_I would give you my heart_

_And if I were gay, _

_You'd be my work of art_

_If I were gay,_

_We would swim in romance_

_But, I'm not gay…_

_So get your hand outta my pants_

Riku's mouth crashed open and he looked shell-shocked blinking stupidly at the dancing Sora. Cloud clapped his hand over his mouth to stifle his laughter, and Leon was leaning heavily on the table, laughing uproariously.

_Its not that I don't care,_

_I do_

_I just don't see myself in you_

_Another time_

_Another scene_

_I'd be right behind you _

_If you know what I mean_

The audience was completely enjoying the song, laughing loudly and bopping their heads to the tune. Some couples were out on the floor dancing wildly and stupidly, laughing at the song.

_If I were gay_

_I would give you my soul_

_If I were gay_

_I would give you my whole…being_

_If I were gay_

_We would tear down the walls_

_But, I'm not gay_

_So won't you stop cupping my ba…hands?_

Sora was completely happy. He stopped letting the music interlude take over and looked out at the audience. He manages to see Cloud and Leon having a great time, laughing loudly at his lyrics to his song. Sora turned his gaze to Riku to see the stunned look on his face. _Not so innocent now am I Riku? _He thought coyly smiling.

_We never hugged_

_We never kissed_

_I've never been intimate_

_With your fist_

_You have opened_

_Brand new doors_

_Get over here_

_And drop _

_Your……_

_Drawers!_

The audience cheered and clapped loudly while Sora held onto that last note. Cloud and Leon whistled and stomped their feet. Riku blinked once…..twice…and then clapped slowly, then faster.

"Yeah, that's my Sora" he cried, smirking broadly.

Sora bowed a few times before hopping down from the stage. He ran over and straight into Riku's waiting arms.

"Told you I'm not so innocent, eh, Riku?"

"Not after tonight you're not!"

Sora just laughed.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_CONFETTI!_

**Fox: WOOOO! Sheesh got that of my chest**

**Zeo: nice one there ya know.**

**Fox: (bows deeply) I know!**

**Zeo: SO where did you get that song.**

**Fox: (blinks once….twice) uhhhhhhhh**

**Zeo: If you get us sued, I will KILL you!**

**Fox: (sheepish grin) hehehe**

**Leo: (Rolls eyes) please review!**


	2. Riku strikes back!

**A/N: IM BAAAAAAAAAACK!**

**Fox: Well…..yeah a lot of people liked my story and have asked me who was the song writer and I got a hint to write more sooo here I am. I know it was just supposed to be a one-shot but I guess its a little collection (shrugs) who knows!**

**Zeo: Yes thank you so much for your feedback.**

**Leo: Yes and the song writer is actually a comedian named Steven Lynch who freaking ROCKS!**

**Fox: DAMN RIGHT! And this is another one of his songs called "Special Fred" But instead…its "Special Sora" MWHAHAHAHHAHA!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OR KINDGOM HEARTS OR THIS SONG! SO DON'T SUE MY POOR ASS!**

**HERE WE GO PEOPLE!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Sora grinned up at Riku, glad that they both now had an understanding with their feelings for each other.

"Nice one Sora!" Cloud cried, clapping him on the shoulder grinning madly "That had to be one of the funniest things I have ever heard!"

"Yeah I have to agree," Said Leon, smirking at Sora, "Where did you come up with that song?"

Sora shrugged and gave an innocent smile. HE wasn't about to tell the truth that he had planned this for weeks just for Riku to know that the feelings were mutual.

"It just came to me, and I decided to sing it."

Riku glared at Sora, knowing he was keeping a secret.

"Well, if that's the way you want to be" Riku smirked and unwound himself from Sora, "Then I guess I have a little something for you." And with that he walked away, pushing through the crowd, knowing how to get the brunette back.

Sora turned towards an oblivious Cloud and Leon who were too busy making out to notice that the silver haired teen had left. Sighing loudly, Sora flopped down in his chair and sipped angrily on his drink.

"Don't be so childish Sora, he'll come back" Cloud said before Leon captured his mouth again.

Sora huffed and was about to reply before thunderous applause and shrill screams, startled him from his grumpy haze.

"Well you know and love him folks! The hot, the sexy, the tough ass bastard that steals you hearts…RIKU!"

"WHAT!" Sora cried whipping his head towards the stage to see Riku come out, with a guitar slung on his shoulder. Riku stepped towards the mike and sat down on the stool, strummed a few bars before looking out to the crowd. Catcalls and loud whistles echoed through the room while Riku pinned his sea-green eyes on Sora's stunned cobalt ones.

"Well this song here….is dedicated to a good friend of mine…I hope he likes it." Riku whispered into the mike, starting his song on the guitar.

_When I was,_

_A boy of ten_

_I had a very best friend_

Sora smiled softly, his inner voice inside his mind cooing at Riku's sweet beginning knowing the song was for him.

_Sora was kind_

_With good intent_

_But just a little different_

_Oooh, Special Sora_

_Mama dropped him on his head_

_Now he's not so bright instead_

_He's a little bit special_

_Just a little bit_

Sora's mouth crashed to the floor, while loud laughter and howls echoed through the place, bobbing their heads at the song, while fan girls danced in front of Riku on the stage, trying to get his attention. Cloud was struggling to stifle his laughter, and Leon was helping by covering his mouth….with his.

_We'd play tag_

_He'd get hurt_

_I'd play soldier_

_He'd eat dirt_

_I liked math_

_And spelling bees_

_Sora liked talking to a tree_

Sora bristled with anger, glaring at Riku's jabs at him. He wasn't stupid or special….right?

_Oooooh Special Sora_

_Mama dropped him on his head_

_Now she keeps him in the shed_

_Cuz he's a little bit special_

_Just a little bit_

_I ran track,_

_Hung out at malls_

_Sora ran headfirst_

_Into walls_

_I had girls _

_And lots of clothes_

_Sora had names_

_For all his toes_

_Oooooh Special Sora_

_Mama dropped him on his head_

_Now he thinks_

_He's a piece of bread_

_Cuz he's a little bit special_

_Just a little bit_

Sora felt hot tears sting his eyes. He had just poured out his soul, pretty much telling the world that he was gay, just for Riku. How did Riku take it? By making up a mean song, saying he was retarded and maybe he didn't share the same feelings. Glaring at Riku, he noticed that Riku was staring back, and he was smiling softly, and his eyes shone with a single emotion….

_One day, when talking to Special Sora_

_He grabbed a brick and he swung at my head_

_And as he laughed_

_That's when I knew_

_Special Sora just made_

_Me special tooooo…_

Love….

_Now I laugh as I count bugs_

_I give strangers great big hugs_

_Next to me, Sora is fine_

_Yeah, he's fucking Einstein_

_Ooooh Special Sora,_

_Now we're not right in the head_

_Now we're not so bright instead_

_We're a little bit special_

_Just a little bit special_

_That fucker made me special_

_Just a little bit…_

And with one final cord, Riku finished his song. Screams from wild fan girls and cat calls from creepy old people in the back filled the karaoke bar. Cloud and Leon cheered loudly, before making out again. Sora just stood there, blocking out the noise, just simply looking into Riku's sea-green eyes.

That look just said it all.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**A/N: WOOT!**

**Fox: Well (stretches) there we go people! I finished this chapter! Hope you liked it**

**Leo: Review and we will worship you **

**Zeo: And give you sugar!**


End file.
